Bad Schemes and Bad Poetry
by December Dreams
Summary: The Eds are 16, and the cul-de-sac has grown... tales of love, heartbreak, pregnancy, murder, suicide. Some interesting pairings, some popular pairings. Much slash, yaoi, whatever you would like to call it. [ANOTHER CHAPTER cuz I luv ya!]
1. Jimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd + Eddy  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring at the clouds, the teenage boy lay upon the bare grass, each little blade digging into his back uncomfortably, making him itch. He didn't bother to scratch, too much on his mind to concern himself with it. Trying to forget his pain, he looked at the clouds, thinking of what form they took. "That one's a turtle," he thought. "And that one's... that one looks just like him." Looking sadly towards the cloud that shaped two uneven eyes and a plain smile.  
  
Johnny 2x4 sighed upon remembering his old buddy Plank. All the memories they had shared, growing up. Johnny heard grass being stepped on, someone walking towards him. He moved his head to the right to see his company. "Hey Jimmy," he said vaguely.  
  
"Hey Johnny!" the blonde boy said joyfully, his usual preppy self. "Where's..."  
  
"Plank's gone to the city."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Jimmy replied, sitting next to Johnny. He knew how much Johnny hated the city, he was too free spirited, too adventurous, too much like a hippy. Now losing his best friend to the city, it must be so hard on him...  
  
Jimmy studied Johnny, who now had his eyes closed. He's never changed so much over the years, Jimmy thought. He was still the same kind-hearted person. He just looked older, not changing his style either, Jimmy noted. Jimmy himself had changed a bit. More in looks, he was still a snobby wimp, with that obnoxious laugh. His headgear was now just retainers, and he was a Gap kid for sure. He thought he was a poet, but his poems, well... weren't that great. "I just don't have the right inspiration!" he would say.  
  
Johnny sighed again. "It's all right. I knew it was gonna happen. I just hope he's happy. As long as he's happy, I'm happy."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Jimmy said, hoping his happy attitude would rub off on his friend. He came to tell him something, something eating up inside of him for a long time. He had shown signs, obvious signs, but no one had caught them. His cover, Sarah, worked too good, painfully good. He had liked Johnny since he laid his blue eyes on him. When they were young, it was the type of puppy love he had for him that he showed with Sarah. Sarah knew the truth, they were just best friends. They knew each others' secrets and helped hold them from the rest of the cul-de-sac, at least until the time was right.   
  
And now, the time was right. "Johnny, can I ask you a more personal question?"  
  
"Sure," He replied, too caught up in his own thoughts to hear Jimmy's question clearly.  
  
"Were you and Plank ever... more than friends?" Jimmy's heart pounded, anxious as ever.  
  
Johnny pondered thoughtfully on the question. "Well, not really. There had been some sparks here and there, but we were just too good of friends to ever cross that line completely." Jimmy huffed a sigh of relief. "Why do you ask?"  
  
The question shot through Jimmy like a bullet in the chest, almost knocking him to the floor with surprise. This was it, he thought. This is the perfect chance-  
  
"Just curious." He could have slapped himself then and there. He should have slapped himself. That was his opening. Then a back-up plan came to mind. "Have you ever thought of falling in love with another man?"  
  
He thought again, his brown eyes deep and mellow, like always. "Love is love. It would be nice one day to find the perfect someone, I guess it doesn't matter what the person is." Jimmy was smiling widely, he tried hard not to let it show. "Is there something bothering you? You're asking a lot of weird questions."  
  
Shoots and ladders, Jimmy thought. I should have taken the first chance. Wait... another oppurtunity! "Something's been bothering me for years, Johnny."  
  
"You're gay?" he asked, not knowing Jimmy was about to say more.  
  
"Yes." His heart raced, blood rushed to his cheeks.  
  
"What about Sarah?"  
  
"We're just friends. We act otherwise so no one teases me about my sexuality."  
  
Johnny just continued to lie there, clouds in his eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought, probably not about Jimmy being gay though. This bothered Jimmy, he wanted to be on Johnny's mind. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I don't know. There's too many thoughts, I can't hold just one."  
  
"Am I one of those thoughts?" he got the nerve to ask.  
  
Johnny changed his gaze from the sky to Jimmy. Jimmy's cheeks turned red again, looking directly into his desire's eyes the same way he had dreamnt for years. But Johnny's eyes didn't hold the same love that Jimmy's did. They held more of curious look, almost as if his eyes themselves were supposed to ask what Jimmy had meant. Jimmy gulped hard.  
  
"I love you, Johnny." Red with embarasment, and ready to cry from the nervousness he felt, he turned his head, dreading whatever Johnny would say next to destroy his fragile heart. Instead, he just put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.   
  
"Hey, buddy, it's all right. I won't think of you weird or anything." Jimmy felt a lot calmer now, especially with Johnny's hand on his shoulder. It was so warm to him.   
  
"Last question, I promise... Will there ever be an... us?"  
  
Johnny thought about it for a couple moments. "I don't know," He said, finally. "I'm kinda hurt right now about Plank leaving. And... I don't know. I don't want to end up hurting you." He paused. "I'll think about it," he said, smiling. Jimmy smiled back. Johnny got up to walk away, but he stopped, and turned to face Jimmy, who then stood up to look Johnny in his eyes.   
  
Johnny walked towards Jimmy and put an arm around his waist. "To help me think..." he said quietly. He leaned down towards the slightly younger boy and kissed him softly. Jimmy closed his eyes, in complete bliss. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he knew not to push his chance. Johnny parted away and smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy thought he would melt in his arms. Staring into his soft brown eyes, it was too much like a dream. Johnny walked away, leaving Jimmy in awe.  
  
"If this is a dream, pray I don't wake up..." 


	2. Sarah

Yay, people like my story!! *happy dance*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, or any of the other characters  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sarah!! Sarah, I have something to tell you!"  
  
"Yes, Nazz?" Sarah replied.  
  
"Okay, don't tell anyone! You'll be the only person to know so far," Nazz said quietly. Sarah leaned in, interested. "Remember the time I was with Kevin, like, /i Kevin?" Sarah nodded. Nazz leaned to her ear and whispered "I'm pregnant."  
  
The words shot through Sarah like a bullet. Nazz had to stay with Kevin now, it was like they would have no choice. "Are you... happy about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it depends on Kevin," she said thoughtfully. She turned her head, as if something caught her attention, but she walked away, completely forgetting about Sarah. Sarah couldn't believe what she heard. Nazz was, what, 17? And she had to carry a life now. Not only that--  
  
"Now she has to stay with Kevin," Sarah thought aloud, almost in tears.   
  
"What was that?" The preppy blonde boy walked towards his upset best friend.   
  
"Oh, Jimmy! She's staying with Kevin," she broke into tears.   
  
  
  
"You poor thing," Jimmy said, holding her in his arms. He knew how Sara felt about Nazz. He was the only person that knew how she felt. When they first started dating, as a cover of course, she had liked Double D and just wanted to get him jealous. But she grew out of it, and she started to have feelings for Nazz, like most guys in the cul-de-sac did. But she wasn't a guy, and Nazz wouldn't understand, no one except Jimmy would understand. So the two continued to pose as a couple.   
  
"How did things with Johnny go?" Sarah said eventually, drying her tears.  
  
  
  
"He kissed me!" Jimmy and Sarah through their arms around each other excitedly.  
  
"I'm happy for you," she said, trying to get her mind off of Nazz.   
  
"I heard you crying baby sister!" Ed and his friends Double D and Eddy chased after him.  
  
"It's okay, Ed," she said calmly, too upset about Nazz to get angry with him like she usually does. At least Jimmy's happy, she thought.   
  
"C'mon, Ed, my new scam is gonna be great!" Eddy dragged Ed by his jacket sleeve out the door. Double D looked at Sarah, worried. He turned around and hustled after the others, running the weird way he runs.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, but I'm going to go write a poem now for Johnny," Jimmy said, skipping happily off. Sarah walked to her room and lied down on her bed, thinking. What would Nazz do if Kevin were to reject her? She wanted it to happen, but that was a horrible thing to wish for. Think of it as a win/win situation, she thought. If Kevin accepts it, Nazz will be happy. If he doesn't I'll have a chance...  
  
Thoughts swirled through her mind like a tornado. She didn't know whether to tell Nazz, or to just move on. There was so much at risk, especially now that Nazz is pregnant. Risking her friendship, risking her chance.  
  
"But if I never tell her, I'll never know," she thought out loud. She gathered all her confidence she could possibly have within her and walked down the stairs, outside to where Nazz sat, still thoughtful. "Nazz, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" the blonde haired girl asked her redhead friend.  
  
"I just wanted to say..." she stuttered, playing with one of her earrings nervously. "I just wanted to say, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, you've always been such a great friend to me," Nazz replied, hugging her friend. She got the wrong idea. Sarah started to get a little irritated, the pain she felt earlier of her heart being torn apart. This is it, this is all or nothing, she thought.  
  
"I mean, I love you, like this." She held Nazz's chin and placed a small soft kiss on her lips. She looked at Nazz questioningly, expecting a response, a reaction of any sort.  
  
Instead, the blonde got up, looked at Sarah with a blank stare, and walked away.  
  
"So, this is what it feels like to be heartbroken," she said softly when Nazz was out of earshot. Tears streaming down her face, she slowly got up and walked in her room to write in her diary.  
  
The perfect ending to a perfect day-- her diary was missing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohhhhhh, what happened to her diary? What is Nazz thinking? And what about Johnny and Jimmy? 


	3. Nazz Kevin

Sorry I didn't have the rating up before!! I thought I did.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, or any of the characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nazz walked to her boyfriend's house, time seeming to go slower with each step, the short walk seeming to go for miles. So many questions in her mind, it made her nautious. Could having a child be the best thing to happen to her? Or could it destroy her life? What would her parents say? What would Kevin say? What would Kevin's parents say? What would all the other kids say? What was up with Sarah? Is she sick? Why did she kiss her?  
  
Finally, she arrived at Kevin's house. She knocked at the door, looking at her reflection from the window. She still cut her blonde hair short, she was the athletic type. A tall oy with a red cap on answered the door, his hair cut into a fade and he wore a green shirt and black shorts. He looked at Nazz with indifferent eyes.  
  
"Hey," Kevin said monotonously. He gestured for her to come in, and she sat on his living room sofa, getting a little nervous. He sat next to her. "What's wrong? You're shaking," he said, putting an arm around the girl next to him.  
  
She looked down at her quivering hands. "I... I'm..." she looked at Kevin, and back down to her hands. "I'm pregnant!" She said finally, almost yelling. She burst into tears. She looked up at her boyfriend and the father of the child she was carrying. "K-Kevin...?"  
  
Kevin just stared off blankly, looking straight out the window Nazz was looking at herself in earlier. He didn't know what to think. He knew he had to tell her the truth. Now was the time, he couldn't wait any longer, that would just cause more problems. "Nazz?"  
  
"Yes?" she looked up, the hopefully look in her eyes shot down his spine and felt like a kick in his stomach.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I... I love someone else."  
  
He got up and left his own house, walking to find his true desire. Nazz just sat there, the pain too much to even seem real.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey," Kevin said to his foriegn friend, who was working hard planting something.   
  
"What troubles you?"  
  
"There's something troubling me?"  
  
"You cannont trick Rolf, I see it in your eyes," he said, looking the other boy straight in his eyes.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Kevin?" Rolf got up and leaned on his fence, waiting to hear what Kevin had to say. He probably just needed advice or something.  
  
"I broke up with Nazz."  
  
"But why? The Nazz-girl is nice, and very pretty."  
  
"But I care for someone else," he said, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.  
  
"May Rolf ask who she is?"  
  
"It's not a she, it's you." He swallowed hard, not looking at Rolf, just waiting to hear what he had to say.  
  
After a few moments of Kevin's heart racing and getting so nervous he could faint, Rolf spoke. "I do not approve of this." Kevin felt his heart sink. "It is wrong for a man to be with another man. I disagree with your affection." He walked away to his shed.   
  
Kevin walked off into the alleyway, making the biggest decision of his life. 


	4. Eddy Double D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ed gasped, and ran for help. Eddy looked away, nautious. Double D fainted into Eddy's arms. This had to be the most disturbing site anyone in the cul-de-sac had seen.  
  
  
  
There was Kevin, hanging by his nech from a rope. His face was blue, and his open eyes bulged out. His feet dangling in the air was enough for Double D to become unconscious. Eddy carried Double D to his house, not only worried for his friend but scared about what happened to Kevin. Did he do it himself? Did someone else so it? While walking with Double D, he stepped on a piece of paper. He carefully set his friend down to pick up the paper.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Nazz,  
  
I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry for making you pregnant. And I'm sorry for leaving you. Tell Sarah and Jimmy I said good-bye. Tell the Eds I'm sorry for calling them 'dorks' all the time. Tell Johnny sorry about Plank leaving. And tell Rolf...   
  
Don't tell Rolf anything.  
  
Kevin  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"He did it himself! But why?" Eddy thought aloud. He saw out of the corner of his eye his best friend on the ground, and he picked Double D back up, putting the note in his pocket. He continued to his house.  
  
When he got there, he carefully lay Double D on his bed, like a fragile doll. He watched Double D lay quite peacefully. Thoughts of Kevin ran through his mind. How Kevin always called them "dorks", but probably didn't mean it after all. Eddy thought about all the mean things he had done back to Kevin, and though he was dead now, he did not regret them. He deserved those things, at the time.  
  
  
  
His thoughts wandered into all the times he and his friends schemed the others. When he was young, he did it so he could get money to buy jawbreakers. Now he did it, just cause it was part of his nature. But his ideas were more few lately, and without the a good motivation, he didn't care much for it anymore.   
  
He also thought about all the times he made his friends design things and make the schemes work, though they never worked for too long, but he sat around and did nothing. And yet they still stuck by his side, no matter how greedy and selfish he got at times. He looked at Double D, who was still lyeing down, unconscious. He stroked the side Edd's face, taking in his features. He had become quite handsome over the years.  
  
Wait, he thought. iDo I have feelings for Double D?/i He laughed at the thought. iWell, I do feel happy around him. And I do think about him at times, I mean, in ways I probably shouldn't. I mean, c'mon, he's my best frined, for crying out loud.../i  
  
His thought were interupted when he heard Double D's teeth chatter. Eddy lied down next to him and put his arm around him. iOh well, so what if I do. He'd understand, he's cool like that. I'll tell him when he wakes up, if he doesn't slap me for putting his arm around him./i and Eddy dozed off to sleep.  
  
An hour later he opened his eyes to an awake Double D. "Good morning," he said jokingly. "Sorry about fainting back there. It was disturbing to say the least."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's try not to remember unless we have to."  
  
"Good point, Eddy," and with that e snuggled back against his friend. That's when Eddy realized his arm was still around Double D. Now was his chance.  
  
"Double D, can I tell ya something," he said calmly.  
  
"Sure. You can tell me anything, Eddy."  
  
"Then let's make it interesting, instead of just telling you." He moved his hand up the side of Double D's face , cupping his chin and bring his lips to Edd's. Double D didn't move away. Instead, he put his hand on Eddy's chest. Eddy parted his lips and slid his tongue into Double D's ready mouth. Double D's hand slipped against Eddy's back, an he pulled him closer.  
  
  
  
When the kiss was over, they looked into each other's eyes. "How long have you felt that way?" Double D asked.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. Always, I guess. What about you?"  
  
"For as long as I can remember," he replied. Eddy kissed his forehead, and the held each other until they fell asleep again. 


	5. Johnny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or any of the characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
Sugar is sweet  
  
Cause I love you!"  
  
Johnny put the piece of paper back in his pocket. Jimmy's poetry really did suck, a lot. "Oh, well. It's the thought that counts. Right, buddy?" He asked, by habit. Remembering Plank his sad thoughts returned. First his best friend left, then he made the mistake of kissing Jimmy, and then a friend of his commited suicide. The cul-de-sac was a dreadful place to be lately. He leaned his head against the tree.  
  
Something hit Johnny on the head, something a little heavy. "Ow!" He rubbed his head. "It must have come from the tree." He looked around to see what hit him.  
  
  
  
"BUDDY!!" he yelled, snatching the peice of wood in his arms. "You're back!! I missed you, buddy! Why did you come back, you didn't like it? ... They tried to use you for a treehouse?! How rude!! It doesn't matter now, you're back and that's all that matters.  
  
"A lot of things have been happening. You heard about Kevin? I heard Nazz was pregnant. And Jimmy says he likes me. I kissed him, but I shouldn't have, cause what if I don't want to be with him? What do I do? You don't know? That's all right. I'll just let whatever happens to happen, right, buddy? I missed ya." And he held his friend as they watched the sunset together.  
  
Little did they know, they weren't alone. Johnny heard some bushes rustling, and he turned to see Jimmy running towards them, screaming, holding an axe. 


	6. Ed

Diclaimer: I don't own any of thses characters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a cold, dark day in the cul-de-sac. Four teenage boys stood around Kevin's coffin, dressed in black. Rolf stared at the body, muttering something about disgrace. Double D was almost in tears, Eddy put Double D's head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around him in comfort. Rolf looked at them hard. Eddy glared back with a stare just as cold. Ed walked up to the dead body.  
  
"Hey Kevin." No response. He continued. "It's too bad that you are gone. I do not understand why you hung yourself. It was not a pretty site." He shuddered in rememberance. "Sarah couldn't make it, she felt bad, said this isn't what she asked for. She said she felt as if it were her fault. Nazz is in the hospital. She fell down the stairs. Eddy says she did it on purpose. I do not know why she would want to do that. I think it would hurt." He paused, thoughtful.  
  
He looked over at his two best friends, Eddy still holding Double D. They seemed peaceful and happy like that, Ed noted to himself. He turned to see Rolf, but he wasn't there anymore. He probably left while he was talking. Ed turned back to Kevin. "Things are different now. Eddy and Double D act different to each other. I feel a little left out, but as long as they are happy, I am happy. Rolf seems the same, though. He just keeps working without a smile on his face. I wonder what he is thinking about."  
  
He felt something under his shoe and lifted it to reveal a small piece of wood. "Jimmy cut Plank with an axe, so Johnny did the same to Jimmy. Jimmy is in the hospital with Nazz, but Johnny is in the place where the crazy people go. I don't think he is crazy, I think he is just a good friend to Plank, and Jimmy should be with the crazy people for trying to kill him."  
  
"C'mon, Ed. it's starting to rain," Double D said calmly. Ed took one last look at the corpse.  
  
"Kevin, since you are an angel now, make sure the future brings better days." And with that, Ed walked off with his two best friends, thankful that at least the three of them are okay. 


	7. Double D

People wanted more, though I didn't plan to add more. I started to write something and it came out like this, so here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy isn't mine, and neither is the song "Hero" by Chad Kroeger and Josie Scott  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.'  
  
Everything ends. No matter how hard you try to make it last, trying to hold it, preserve it as long as you can... you have to let it go sometime. For example, innocence. When you're young and innocent, your biggest worry is buying jawbreakers. But now...  
  
Double D looked around at the morbid town they lived in from his bedroom window. It always seemed dark, as if the clouds tried to hide the sun from such a depressing place. The streets looked haunted, not with the soul of the lost ones, but with he souls of their childhood. The Eds with their schemes, Johnny with his head stuck in a tree, Kevin taking Nazz for a ride on his bike, Jimmy and Sarah playing with dolls.   
  
'And they say that a hero can save us.   
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.   
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.   
  
Watch as we all fly away.'  
  
Double D wished he could make a time machine. To go back to the way things were before. Before whatever triggered such events. When teenage emotions were just something he read about in a book. What could have turned such a nice place into such Hell?  
  
'Someone told me that love would all save us.  
  
But how can that be?  
  
Look what love gave us.  
  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
  
world never came.'  
  
Ah, love. That was it. That's what turned everything around. From giving life to taking life. Nazz loved Kevin, so she carried her child, and when Kevin was gone, she killed the baby inside her. Kevin loved Rolf, but Rolf didn't accept, so he took his own life. Jimmy loved Johnny, so he tried to kill a piece of wood. Johnny loved Plank, though as a friend, and tried to kill Jimmy in return. Sarah loved Nazz, but Nazz didn't understand, so she wished for Kevin's death.   
  
'And they say that a hero can save us.  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
  
Watch as we all fly away.'  
  
Double D watched the moving van back out of Johnny's drive-way. Jimmy passed away earlier that day. He lost too much blood from the wound Johnny left. The physically wound, at least. Jimmy was hurt too much emotioanlly to care. His parents sued Johnny's. Not only did Johnny's parents lose thier child, now they lost their home. No longer being able to afford the house they lived in, they moved... to the city. Everything was so ironic.  
  
'Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.'  
  
Eddy walked into the room and sat next to Double D on the sofa, putting his arm around him. Double D turned around and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, staring off into the distance. He loved Eddy, but if he had to choose between him and being young and innocent with the rest of the cul-de-sac, he would go back in time.   
  
'And they say that a hero can save us.  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
  
Watch as we all fly away.'  
  
Sarah barely leaves her room. You can hear her cry all the time, sometimes even in her sleep. Nazz decided to go to college, to get away. Ed started to write poetry, it's better than Jimmy's, but horribly depressing. Double D didn't think Ed was capable of writing something with so much emotion. Rolf works in his yard without a word said to anyone. Jimmy and Kevin probably watch over their loves with anger from the clouds of Heaven, or maybe the depths of Hell.  
  
"I heard Johnny's making progress in the institution," Eddy saidly blankly, trying to make conversation. Double D just sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
'And they're watching us (Watching us)  
  
Watching as we all fly away.  
  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
  
Watching as we all fly away.  
  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
  
Watching as we all fly away.'  
  
"If only it was possible to go back in time," he thought aloud, a tear down his cheek. 


	8. And the Curtains Draw

People wanted another chapter, well I finally came up with an idea. This chapter's really short, but the end to it all. Enjoy!  
  
Keep in mind this chapter that Sarah went off to boarding school, I had no where to put that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"It's all a dream, right Eddy? A bad, horrible dream, and we'll wake up soon?"  
  
Eddy wanted to tell his tear-stricken lover that yes, it was all a nightmare. In his heart, he wanted it just as badly as Double D. Willing to sacrafice their love for the old childish innocence the cul-de-sac had possessed years ago. But things just didn't work that way. And they were about to get worse.  
  
"Double D, it's not a dream!! Ed's gone, he drowned in the river, he's not coming back!" Shocked by his own words, he bit his lip and held back tears as Edd sobbed harder now, leaning on Eddy's shoulder. He spoke again, this time softly. "He's gone. Just like Kevin and Jimmy. It was an accident, life is harsh that way. Time heals all, Double D."  
  
"As long as I have you by my side, it's not as bad," he replied sweetly, his voice cracking a little. The shorter teen bit into his bottom lip harder, he could taste the blood filling his mouth. Finally, he too broke out in tears.  
  
"Double D..." his voice faded, there was something in his voice that made his lover look at him with fear in his eyes. Eddy could hear his heart beat faster. Hell, he could hear his own heart beat faster. He never wanted to say anything to hurt Double D, but he had to say it. "Double D, I'm... moving. Away. Far away."  
  
Edd's eyes grew wide with pain, it was like being stabbed my a million needles in a million places for a million lifetimes. "My family doesn't like it here anymore. They say it's too gloomy, they want change. I'm sorry, my love."  
  
"When do you leave?" asked Edd, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Actually, I came to say good-bye." He kissed his lover softly on the lips, and brushed his hand behind Edd's ear, looking into his eyes one last time. Without a word, he left.  
  
Leaving Double D with all the pains and sorrows and memories of the cul-de-sac, alone. 


End file.
